


These Flirtations of Ours

by thejohnlockshipwillneversink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenach Fall, Sheriarty - Freeform, Surprise Ending, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejohnlockshipwillneversink/pseuds/thejohnlockshipwillneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Facts About Jim Moriarty:<br/>1. He loved a great game<br/>2. For a game to be great, you need a worthy opponent<br/>3. For Jim, Sherlock was just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coquette

3 FACTS ABOUT JIM MORIARTY:  
1\. He loved a great game  
2\. For a great game, you need a worthy opponent  
3\. Sherlock was just that.

Ever since Jim was informed through one of his connections of Sherlock's existence he was thoroughly impressed. Finally, there was someone like him. 

He began to torment (or, in his mind, flirt with) Sherlock incessantly. He was entirely interested in this angelic creature of a man. So good, but ever so bad.

When finally they talked, even The Virgin could feel the sexual tension. It was all encompassing. 

Moriarty had strapped a bomb to John Watson who liked to convince himself Sherlock loved him as more than a friend. Mr. Watson, as always, so utterly daft and, consequently, unimportant. Sherlock, on the other hand, was very important.

Sherlock had a glint of fear in the normally unfeeling ice eyes. This angered Moriarty, these feelings Sherlock had for John- platonic as they may be. 

Moriarty let Sherlock be, despite his threats otherwise. He was far too interesting.


	2. Two Unfelt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying alive... How boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the ending tonight! I hope all of you enjoy! :) this is my first fix ever and I am having quite a lot of fun writing it!

As Sherlock lowered the gun to the bomb, Moriarty felt a twitch within him, a feeling he had never felt before. He felt respect for Mr. Holmes.   
James had seen bluffs many times, and this certainly wasn't one.   
It was then that Stayin' Alive started playing on his phone.  
For the second time that night, He felt an unfamiliar feeling- relief. He was rather glad his brains were still intact and not blown to pieces via the bomb Sherlock's gun was pointing at.   
The call deterred me from giving Sherlock a reason to shoot.   
After the call I left John and Sherlock alone -for the time being.

2 uneventful weeks passed without Sherlock's beautiful distraction. Their next encounter was different this time, however. Sherlock came to him.


	3. A Sudden Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the feels aren't too intense.

When Moriarty arrived home after am exhausting day of manipulating ordinary people, it was clear someone had broken in. Considering the high level of security of Moriarty's apartment, this was quite a feat. Only one person could be capable of this. Moriarty's muse, a Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

When he walked into the foyer, lo and behold, there sat the pale, beautiful man pouring himself a cup of tea. When he heard the Irishman walk in, Sherlock merely glanced upwards and smiled, then looked down. 

That smile sent Moriarty's heart, black as it may be, toppling over itself. He felt himself smiling without being able to stop. 

"Fancy seeing you here," lilted Sherlock with a sneer.  
"I can't say the same to you," murmured James, "I knew you would come around eventually, I know you crave being around someone extraordinary just like I do. It certainly is lucky we found each other."  
Sherlock's normally steely blue eyes melted and he leaned in to kiss James when...  
Moriarty looked around him, startled. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone? He though to himself. Not even he could have disappeared so quickly .   
That was when it hit him, heavier than a ton of bricks. Memories of buildings, of falling, of the death of the only other person like him.  
He had caused it, oh god he had caused it. What was he thinking? He berated himself again and again. Sherlock was dead and he caused it. He began to drift back into the fantasy world he created for himself, one with the beautiful Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!


End file.
